Taranee: Guardian of Fire
Taranee is the Yellow Months Fury Ranger. Biography Early Life One day, the Solstice Stoppers attacked Animalia. Unfortunately, JanDec let Abril destroy it. Taranee wanted to see the pacifists watch as their planet burns. Abril started using her Electricity Manipulation to overcharge the citizens. Taranee should've been happy, but instead, she felt something she had never felt before. It was drawing her to do something horrifying. She was shocked that she, one of the greatest generals in the Solstice Stoppers, was feeling guilt. She watched in horror as Abril paralyzed, choked, and poisoned the innocent people of this planet. However, someone defended a child. Taranee was amazed at the selflessness. She flew out of the ship, got the person, and flew him away. However, JanDec used his freezing powers to reduce Taranee's kinetic energy, reducing her health. Taranee hoped she could escape. She decided she hated guilt. Taranee was flying as fast as she could. The generals were chasing after her. She was most scared of the new one. Her flames created him. That meant that someone created a monster that had all of her dark thoughts and powers. She saw a flaming meteor coming and being destroyed by a vortex of ice. She saw a fairy carrying what looked like a resident of Frost. She saw more coming and flew as fast as she could to the nearest planet. The fairy did the same. They landed on Earth. She still saw more coming. Taranee wondered what she was going to do. The Frost resident commanded her and the other fairy to slow down the meteors while he destroyed them. The plan quickly backfired. A meteor was coming towards them. Taranee braced for impact but saw that all the meteors stopped. Taranee saw four balls of light each with a different color. A yellow one went to her. The red one went to the native of Frost. The blue one went to the unconscious alien. The pink one went to the other fairy. They saw a giant figure. He told the Frost native that he'd control the beginning and end of the year. He told her that she'd control June, July, and August. The other fairy would heal in February. The resident of Animalia will have April. The figure disappeared, and the balls of light turned into objects. The native of Frost had a wand. The pink fairy got a key and a strange bracelet. The unconscious man had a device strapped to his wrist. Taranee got a golden rock. The figure disappeared, and the aliens were left to wonder what had happened. After that, the unconscious man woke up. Taranee explained what happened. They heard a rustle and prepared for the worst. Taranee was about to shoot a fireball at what she thought to be a Cyclobot. However, it was another alien. It looked like he was from the Planet of Trees. The question was could he be trusted. She prepared a fireball just in case. Suddenly, she heard a robotic noise. She yelled "Cyclobots!" The group spread out. The native of Frost commanded them to attack the soldiers. The pink fairy defended her with a heart-shaped shield. Taranee blasted fire at the Cyclobots, but they kept attacking. One of them came out from behind and emitted beams at the fairies. They were lying on the ground. Taranee's device opened on its own, and the numbers one, two, and three were flashing. She pressed them and morphed into the Yellow Heat Ranger. Taranee saw more Cyclobots coming. Her device opened up, and the digits 8-8-3 were flashing. A pair of big gloves appeared on her hands. She guessed this would help her attack. She rushed to the Cyclobots and punched them all. They were all destroyed. They all worked together and saved the planet. Suddenly, the figure appeared. It explained that the devices given were morphers. In time, the aliens will stand by his side and destroy the Solstice Stoppers. The aliens were left confused. Genetic Powers Fire Manipulation - Taranee can manipulate fire. * Fire Attacks - Taranee has an array of fire attacks. ** Fire Ball Projection ** Fire Blasts ** Fire Breath ** Fire Spikes Projection ** Fire Vision ** Fire Vortex Flight - Since she has wings, Taranee can fly. Yellow Heat Ranger Arsenal * Mystic Morpher * Force Fighters Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Fairy Category:Fire-Elemental PR Ranger